Right There All Along
by Izzy O'Hara
Summary: All Human. AlicexJasper. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't realize that what she needed was what she already had. First story, rated M for later chapters. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I fixed the first part of the chapter so that the POV doesn't switch. I meant to change this and forgot until I read the reviews section. :)**

My heart literally stopped. Seriously, full out, stopped beating for a split second. I was, of course, used to it by now, but that didn't matter, it happened every time. The butterflies would start to flutter in my stomach, my cheeks would get red , I'd feel hot and uncomfortable, and my heart would stop.

"Alice?"…. "Alice?"….. "ALICE!!"

"Wh…What?" I answered as I looked up at my best friend Bella.

"I've only been standing here saying your name for the past five minutes!" she said exasperated.

"You're exaggerating," I said, not quite sure that she was, "I would've heard you."

"Well you didn't," she said. She was almost laughing now, the exasperation from earlier had almost completely vanished, "Were you staring at him again?"

"No," I said, knowing full well that Bella knew I was lying.

"Yeah right! You were staring at him like you were the fat kid and he was the cake!"

"Was not!" I fought back, less than convincingly.

"Okay, but in all seriousness why don't you just go talk to him?" asked Bella.

"Because, he's Edward-frickin'-Cullen!"

"So…." she said like she didn't get it. The sad thing was, was that she probably didn't.

Bella had just moved here, or rather had just moved back. We'd grown up across the street from each other and until Bella was six, we'd been inseparable. When her parents got divorced, however, Bella moved to Phoenix with her mother. But now she was back and it was like nothing had changed. Except that we both now had boobs and we definitely didn't think boys had cooties anymore. However, Bella was still new to Forks High School, and she definitely didn't know anything about the guys here.

Edward Cullen was the hottest, most popular boy in the entire school. His father, or at least his adoptive father, was the town doctor. He was best friends with my brother Emmett, but somehow he didn't know I existed! But I knew he existed. He was the hottest, most intelligent, most….everything boy I'd ever met. I was in love with him! After all he made my heart stop. I glanced over at him again. He was standing next to his other best friend Jasper Whitlock and Lauren Mallory. Ugh! I couldn't stand that girl, and it wasn't just because Edward knew she existed, she was just a horrible person. I looked away as she laid her hand on Edward's shoulder. I may be hopelessly in love with a boy I'll never have, but I wasn't that much of a masochist.

"No," I said snapping out of my reverie, "I can't talk to him. He'd laugh in my face, and I don't think I could handle that."

"Alice Brandon! You are beautiful, intelligent, and talented. Any guy would be stupid not to fall for you!"

"Yeah right, and now who's the one fooling themselves?" I asked as I closed my locker and headed for my first class. A class I had with Edward.

_***********************************************************************_

I sat down in my assigned seat toward the back of the classroom. It was random seating, which sucked considering that if it was alphabetical I'd be seated right next to Edward. Instead I sat by best friend Jasper.

Jasper was a good guy. He was friendly and charming and good looking. He had golden hair and muscular frame. More muscular than Edward but not nearly as bulky as Emmett. Unlike Edward, Jasper knew I existed. We had about three classes together and he would always say hi. This class was US History, and since I wasn't the best history student, he helped me out quite a bit. Jasper really seemed to like history, especially the Civil War, which was the unit we were in now.

Just as my thoughts turned toward Edward again, he appeared at the classroom door. He was with Jasper and they were laughing. Edward started to head toward his seat at the front of the class and Jasper walked straight for me. My heart sank. Sometimes Edward would walk over with Jasper and talk for awhile. He'd never look at me or say anything to me, but just being that close to him made me happy.

"Hey Bella," said Jasper as he sat down, "Ready for Gettysburg?"

"Hey," I responded, "And, no, definitely not."

"Aww, Bella, Gettysburg is excited. Bloodiest battle of the war. How could you not be excited?"

"Because, I already know that the Union won. The ending is ruined, why even go over it?" I responded.

Jasper chuckled as he looked at me, "Well if you need help on anything we learn just ask. I'd love to explain it to you. Maybe if you hear it from me it'll be more exciting than hearing old Mr. Bryan drone on about it."

I looked up at Jasper and smiled, "Well I doubt I'll find it interesting either way, but I just might take you up on that offer."

As I said this Mr. Bryan called the class to order. I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back, but his smile was different….almost hopeful. I wondered why he'd look hopeful, but only for a split second. Mr. Bryan's monotone voice cut into my thoughts. A few minutes later I'd zoned out, daydreaming about Edward and I together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd originally planned for the entire story to be in Alice's point of view, but I decided that Jasper's point of view needed to be in here, too. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._**

I threw my pencil down in frustration. It'd been two weeks since Jasper had offered to help me in history. I'd turned him down, but I was beginning to regret it. I wasn't a dumb person. In fact, I was a straight A student…except for history. And at this moment my weakness was very apparent. Mr. Bryan had assigned a ten page report on our interpretation of the Civil War with an emphasis on a battle of our choice. Seriously? Seriously! I needed a break. I picked up my cell phone and pressed the first speed dial.

"Hey," said Bella already knowing it was me, "give up on your paper already?"

"Ugh! Seriously, what is Mr. Bryan expecting? I barely understand the Civil War, how am I supposed to interpret it?" I complained.

"It'll be okay Alice, just take a break and come back later. Maybe you'll have some inspiration."

"I highly doubt it," I said, "Maybe I should stop daydreaming so much in that class."

"Yeah, that would help," responded Bella, "Edward Cullen may be great eye candy to dream about, but his good looks won't help you pass history."

"Okay, I'm done talking about this. It's Friday and I don't want to be stuck in this house doing homework," I responded, already feeling an itch to get out and do something.

"Okay, fine, how about a party?" asked Bella.

"Sounds perfect. Who's party?"

"Well you see, it's kind of, um….Lauren Mallory's," said Bella hesitantly, knowing how much I completely disliked her.

"Seriously?" I whined.

"Seriously," Bella mocked, "Come on Alice, it won't be so bad, you might not even see her."

"It doesn't matter; the house will still reek of bitch!"

"Edward Cullen will be there," said Bella breaking my already weak resolve.

"Well, I guess an hour won't kill me," I said I as jumped up and started rummaging through my closet.

"Great! I'll be there in thirty minutes," responded Bella. Before I could respond the line went dead.

"Thanks Bells," I said to myself rolling my eyes as I picked out my outfit. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Maybe tonight Edward Cullen would fall in love with me.

***************************************

I tossed the football toward the ceiling and caught it before I sat up and looked over at my best friend, Edward. He had just changed his shirt…again.

"How does this look?" he asked looking at me for approval.

"Like the last twelve," I responded, "just fine."

"Just fine isn't fine!" he said exasperated.

"Seriously, dude, you change shirts more than a girl! You look fine. Plus it doesn't really matter, Lauren will probably end up taking it off by the end of the night, anyway," I responded as I lay back down and continued to toss the ball into the air.

"It's not like that," said Edward as he looked in the mirror once again, "Lauren is a friend, nothing more. She's not even my type. I prefer brunettes." Edward decided that he looked fine and turned away from his mirror.

"That new girl Bella is a brunette," I said as I watched for his reaction. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Whatever, man," he responded, "What about you? You haven't had a girl in ages."

"I know, I'm working on it," I said mumbling the last part.

"Working on it? Who's the girl?" He asked, intrigued.

"It doesn't matter, she's not into me anyway," I shrugged standing up and grabbing my coat, "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait," said Edward, not ready to let it go, "how do you know? Have you asked her?"

"I don't need to. It's obvious that she's into someone else," I said. 'Yeah,' I thought to myself, 'She's into _you._ I'm practically in love with her, and she loves _you_!'

"Well you'll never know unless you talk to her. Anyway, I'm sure this guy has nothing on you. And if he's a problem we could always beat him up," said Edward playfully.

"What, are you turning into Emmett now?" I asked.

"I just want to see you happy," Edward responded seriously, "and I don't want anyone to get in the way of that happiness."

"Yeah, okay," I responded, feigning discomfort with the topic.

As we walked out the door I couldn't help but think about how ironic Edward's last statement was. If only he knew that it was him that was in my way. My night was already going down the tubes. Maybe something good would happen tonight. Maybe tonight Alice Brandon would realize that she loved me too.


End file.
